Framed
by Bottle-Blues
Summary: SEQUEL TO ALONE. Seddie Story. Rated T may change to M. Freddie's life starts getting better but it is soon revealed wht happened that night and what happened to Kyler.
1. Chapter 1

**Framed**

**Don't Own icarly if I did well, than I would have a life.**

**This is the Sequel to Alone.** **Ta Da *curtains open***

_Nothing happened...right?_

I glanced at the sleeping boy. His brown hair draped over his face and the blankets thrown all over the bed. I sighed and placed my hand on his cheek.

"Freddie, get up," I whispered. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the surroundings.

"Hey Sammy," he rolled over and sat up on the bed.

"Hey," I waved smirking at his bed head.

"That bad," he placed his hands on his hair and TRIED to fix it.

"Epic fail," I laughed.

"Don't judge," he got up and grabbed some clothes from the chair.

"Come on hurry up! Spencer is showing us the 'surprise sculpture'" I said putting air quotes.

"Sam, at least act surprised when he shows us," he said through the door.

"Why?"

"It's just a sculpture of scissors," he opened the door and grabbed my arm, "Let's go," he dragged my down the hall and into Carly's apartment.

"Hey love birds what is this you 2nd month anniversary?"

"Yup," Freddie laughed sitting on the couch.

"See Freddie knows what today is, do you Sam?"

"Well, no," I stay beside Freddie and snuggled in his chest.

"So Sam, where were you last night?" Carly asked standing in front of Freddie and I.

"That is no importance to you Miss. Shay," I laughed.

"What did you do?" she tapped her foot and gave us a stern look.

"Nothing,"

"Sam..."

"We just made out," I giggled, which I do a lot of now.

"Ew," she buried her face in her hands.

"You wanted to know," Freddie laughed.

"Ugh, Spencer they are here!" Carly yelled but, got no response.

"Spencer?" I yelled.

"Okay," Freddie got up and went into the kitchen.

"!" I screamed causing Carly to jump back in fright.

"He's at Socko's for the week," Freddie said walking into the living room with a pink post-it.

"Great," Carly smirked. "Now I am alone to watch the love fest."

"Yup," Freddie laughed giving me a quick kiss, which surprised me.

"Aw, come on," Carly darted upstairs leaving us alone.

"So..." I smirked looking into his brown eyes.

"So..."

This is a day for celebration, but we knew that on this day 2 months ago that Kyle, disappeared to somewhere and was the only answer to what happened that night.

My thoughts were cut off when I felt Freddie's warm lips on mine, "Stop thinking about it," he whispered in my ear. At times, Freddie knew what I was thinking what was on my mind. I loved that. He placed his lips on mine and wrapped his arms around my small frame. I placed my hands around his neck and played with his hair. I felt my breath lave me when he crashed on top on me causing me to fall back on the couch. This was only our 2 month anniversary, can't wait for next month.

"Really? Seriously? Just don't start stripping off you clothes please. I'm upstairs. What did you really do in Freddie's apartment ALONE!" Carly screamed laughing.

Freddie broke free, "Well after the champagne I smuggled through the country, Sam and I headed to the bedroom—"

"La, La, La," Carly sang covering her ears and running upstairs.

"Gets her every time," I smirked.

"Yup," he picked me up and we went into his apartment.

**That is the prologue! Remember you have to read my first story Alone first! This is the sequel.**

**R&R**

**Peace**


	2. Chapter 2

**Framed**

**Don't own iCarly SORRY!**

**Sam's POV**

"_Yup," he picked me up and we went into his apartment._

"So what's happening tonight?"

"Sammy stop asking," Freddie smirked sitting on the couch beside me.

"What do you think Carly is thinking right now with us alone after she saw us making out?"

"Who knows what goes on in her mind,"

"So..." I nudged his arm.

"Sam, if you want to know fine we are going to a restaurant, whoo," he laughed.

"Ok, ok,"

"Come on," he grabbed me arm and dragged me out into hallway.

"Where are we going?"

"Park," he smirked still dragging me from behind.

When were walking to the park and Freddie was giggling like a school girl. We got about 50 WTF looks from people in the street.

"Stop that,"

"Stop what," he giggled.

"Stop giggleing,"

"Why does it bother you," he now smirked.

"Well for you information it certainly does...Why did you stop?" Freddie was standing in front of an alley way that even to me was creepy

"Huh, oh. This place reminds me of something..." he pondered the thought and the idiot started walking towards it.

"Freddie, what are you doing?" I grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him back out.

"Sam, wait." I let go of him and he walked back in the darkness soon surrounded him and sucked him in, it was like 4 o'clock.

"Freddie?"

"I'm okay...Ahhh!!!"

"Freddie!" I screeched.

He walked out laughing and pointing at me.

"Freddie," I ran towards him and tackled him to the ground.

"I'm sorry I just had to do it!" he laughed pushing me off him.

"I was scared, you idiot," I punched him on the shoulder.

"Ow," he laughed getting up. He held out his hand and I just stared at it.

"Sam, I'm sorry," he grabbed one of my hands and pulled me up.

"Fine, whatever," I shrugged.

We were about to come out of the alley way and Freddie stopped.

"Freddie?"

He kneeled down and picked up something and he ran towards me.

"What was that?"

"Huh? Nothing," he sighed.

"it's something, show me!" I laughed tried to pry the object from his hand.

"Sam, no don't," he pushed me back and ran towards the park, I swiftly followed behind.

"Freddie! Tell me!" I pushed him to the ground causing the object to slide across the grass. Suddenly it started raining and because of that, when I was about to grab the mysterious object I fell on my butt.

"That's what happens Puckett," he laughed, and grabbed the object that was not in my reach.

"Just help me up,"

"Nah," he smirked walking past me.

"Freddie!"

"Stop saying my name," he laughed as he kept walking.

The rain wet my hair and I was still on the ground. My jeans were now covered entirely with mud along with my shirt and jacket. I sighed and started to get up. I placed my hand on a patch of grass and I fell down on my butt again.

"FREDDIE!" I screamed. He never would just leave me.

"Okay, okay," I saw him emerge from behind a tree with an umbrella.

"Where did you—"

"Sam, I actually listen to the radio. Let's go, you need to get changed so we can go eat," he help out his hand and I took it.

"Good I'm hungry,"

"Let's go then," he laughed.

"Going, going," I pushed him to the ground and threw mud at him. "That's what you get for leaving!" I smirked.

"Sam!"

I put my hand in his back pocket got the object and ran.

"Sam! Don't!" he yelled as I ran out of the park.

"Too late!"

I got to Bushwell Plaza and saw that Freddie didn't follow. I ran up the stairs and into his apartment. I ran into the washroom and locked the door, so if he came up, I would know. I slowly opened my hand and saw it.

"Oh my god," I whispered.

"I told you," I looked up at the now open bathroom door, so much of me knowing.

"It was in the alley?"

"Yup..."

"Another piece to the puzzle,"

"Yea, guess I was there..."

I held it up in front of my face. It was Freddie's iPear, he lost it that day and there it was in that alley way. Guess tomorrow is an investigation.

**Ta da Chapter 2 I WILL TRY and update but with Christmas, and new year's who knows I'll try and do it often.**

**Thanx for reviews and idea's!**

**R&R**

**Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Framed**

**Don't own iCarly SORRY!**

**Sam's POV**

"Freddie!"

"Sammy!"

"Get up!" I pulled him off the bed and dragged him to the kitchen.

"Why are you so strong?" he yelled.

"Your just weak," I opened the fridge and grabbed the ham.

"Thanks," he mumbled he pushed himself of the floor. "Let's get Carly," he started to walk to the door so to stop him I grabbed a hot dog and flund it at his head.

"Sam!" he picked up the hot dog and threw it at me hitting me in the face.

"How...did...what?" I asked staring at the hot dog.

"Math, aim," he smirked.

"Nerd. Don't get Carly, she is easily scared."

"Like you?" he laughed, running to the door.

"Get back here!"

"Bye, bye," he chuckled.

"Ugh..." I bent down grabbed the hot dog and ate it.

"Gross Sam," I looked up and saw a flash of Freddie camera.

"Ah, memories," he smirked.

"Your dead!" I screeched running after him.

"Good to know," he laughed as he raced to the elevator.

After all the playfulness had settled between us we faced the alley.

"You ready?" he asked nudging my shoulder.

"Always," I replied walking in, with him trailing behind.

It was pretty early in the morning so the sun was directly hovering over the alleyway. I looked over at Freddie who was tracing lines around the hardened brick walls.

"Freddie...You okay?"

"I kind of remember..." he shrugged; he bent down and started tracing the ground.

"You remember?" I walked closer towards him and made him meet my gaze, "What is it?"

Freddie's POV

"I remember Kyler, and..."

_The walls swayed side to side and the wind was slowly whispering in the air. Kyle was also swaying side to side he was talking to a girl with black hair and bright green eyes. I slowly looked down and noticed a beer bottle in my hands. I looked up at Kyle, he sung his head back and laughed at his own joke and the girl giggled softly and looked at her friends in the sidelines. I backed up against the wall, everything was swirling around me. I looked over at Kyle and he gave me the thumbs up sign. I turned my head slightly and saw a girl with bright blond hair and shiny blue eyes. _

"_Hi," I stared at her and looked back at Kyle he winked and threw another beer bottle at me. I was able to catch it. I looked at the brick walls and shattered windows, some doors graced the sides of the torn up buildings; I forgot about the Sam look a like in front of me._

"_I'm Alexandra,"_

"_Hi," I whispered. I knew I wasn't suppose to be here, what was I doing._

_I slowly backed away from her and went up to Kyle who was still talking to the girl. "Kyle, let's go..."_

"_Freddie, your free," he smirked, he motioned he to Alexandra. "Sam's waiting..."_

"_I'm not an idiot..." I laughed._

"_Sure, whatever," I slowly approached the girl again._

"_Back already..." she smirked._

"_Yeah," then it started to blur._

"Freddie, you okay?"

"Yeah...I remember drinking, this alley and a girl." I whispered getting up.

"A girl..." I saw her clench her fists.

"Sam, Sam, Sam...That's all I remember, I just talked to her.

I slowly walked over to the brick walls again. I saw the same shattered windows and the small grey doors on the side of the building.

"That's all..."

"Yeah, that's all..." We slowly walked out of the alley way and I saw a red door.

"Sam wit here..."

"Why?"

"Just do it," she rolled her eyes but listened.

I stood in front of the door I glanced at every crack and crevice on it, I lifted my fist to knock on the door, but I couldn't do it. I turned on my heel to leave.

"What was that?" Sam asked when I reached her.

"It was me thinking..." I shrugged; I threw one last glance at the door.

"_Please, please, please!" Alex begged._

"_Nope," I laughed popping the 'P'_

"_Kyle said you would!" she giggled._

"_Well don't believe him he's an idiot," _

"_No..." she grabbed my arm and pulled me threw a red door._

"_Alex," I whined. I threw a look at Kyle but, he didn't catch it he was to busy sucking Jessica's face._

"_Please, please..." _

"_Okay, okay..." I smirked._

I ran back to the red door and Sam followed closely behind.

"Freddie!" he punched me on the shoulder when I knocked on the door, "What are you doing?"

Before I could answer the door opened.

"Freddie?"

"Alex?"

"What?"

"Oh my God, you came back!" Alex grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug which Sam released me from.

"Came back from what?" I asked.

**See now this story is going somewhere x] it is not going to be long let's just jump into the action! Need idea's so send them.**

**Thanx for all the people who sends reviews and adds my lame stories to story alerts and everything else.**

**I updated for you pplz! But this might be my last update of the year *tear* I might make a seddie one-shot though x] Probably not, I might write for this story instead!**

**R&R**

**Peace V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Framed**

**Don't own iCarly SORRY!**

**Freddie's POV**

"You know..."

"I know..."

"What is going on here?!" Sam yelled causing me to jump back.

"Sorry," Alex said, crossing her arms, "And you are..."

"Sam his girlfriend," she spat.

"Freddie, you told me you were going to break up with her,"

"I was what? Why?" I asked glancing at Sam who stood as awestruck as me.

"Because you said you would, you promised!" she yelled.

"I don't think so," Sam stepped forward with her you-better-shut-up-or-your-dead glare.

"You don't scare me, Freddie will protect me," she smirked innocently.

"Yeah don't think so," I shrugged leaning on the wall.

"You're mean," she whimpered, glancing at Sam.

"You know what sort your issue's I am gone," Sam scowled, throwing me one of your-dead glares causing me to shiver.

"Wait Sam!" I said but she kept walking. "Well, I'm going to..."

As soon as Sam was out of sight Alex grabbed me and pulled me inside.

"Um, listen Alex I just need to ask you what happened to Kyl—" Before I could finish talking she crashed her lips on mine.

I pushed her back, "Alex what the hell are you doin—" She pushed me up against the wall.

"She doesn't have to know," she whispered.

"Wait, wait, and wait. What is going on?"I pushed her back and she fell onto the torn up beige couch.

"You actually don't remember..."

"I'm going to go with a duh!"

"Well let me help you remember..." she lunged at me. She kissed me forcefully and made me hit the wall behind me. Oddly enough I felt a slight spark, that or it's just a feeling you get after some girl shoves her tongue down you throat. I shoved her back hard causing her to fall.

"Alex!" I yelled.

"Someone's feisty..." I have never been so scared in my life.

"Where's Kyler?"

She immediately froze, "Kyler?"

"Yes, Kyler. Where is he?" I asked slowly going towards the door.

"He's, he's gone..." she whispered.

"Gone? Gone where?"

"He's dead! He's dead you moron! He committed suicide!"

"What?!" I yelled.

She got up and shoved me out the door. "Come back when you remember!" She yelled slamming the door in my face.

"Ugh!" I gripped my hair. "Remember What!" I yelled to no one.

I stomped home and as soon as I opened the door I found Sam and Carly were sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Talk," Sam said sternly while Carly tapped her finger's anxiously.

"Umm..." I looked back and forth between them.

I paced back and forth throwing them an occasional glance; I had to sort out my thoughts, what just happened?

"Freddie," Carly grabbed my shoulders stopping me. "What happened?"

"Good question," I whispered low so she couldn't hear.

I turned to face Sam how sat silently watching me. "Sam, Kyler...Kyler is dead," I fell back on the wall and slid down.

"He's what? He knows what happens!" Sam yelled standing up.

"Is that all you care about? All you want to know is what happened that night, Kyle is dead, D-E-A-D. Do you not care?" I said looking up at her.

"Freddie this is Kyle's fault so I re—"

"So you don't care, my best friend committed suicide and I am the only one who cares." I whispered he was like my best friends...sort of. Something bad must have happened for suicide to happen.

"_Let's go!" Kyle yelled, pulling me by my arm. _

_Our sneakers crunched with the rough gravel below, the wind pushed us back but we kept running. I looked back to see a few dark figures with flashlights following close behind. We turned quickly causing my arm to hit to sharp brick corner. Our shadows danced with the low glow from the flashlights as we ran through small alleys. We rushed down the black alley hoping for some escape. We came across the dead end; we looked up to see stairs. We ran up with the figures closing in._

"_Get back here!" they yelled, I just followed Kyle, right to the top of a tall building._

"Freddie we do care it's just that—" I pushed past Carly and ran out the door.

"Freddie!" Sam yelled running after me.

The thought of Kyle being dead kept running through my mind, he's dead. I ran past alley's the thoughts starting to come back.

"Get back here!" Carly yelled.

I tensed up suddenly realising my surroundings. I raced up the same stairs and reached the top quickly scanning the lookout of Seattle. I heard Carly and Sam rushing from behind, their sneakers made the metal stairs clang with the wall. I ran over to the other end of the building, I jumped over some heating ducts and weird metallic obstacles in my way. I now faintly heard the yells of Carly and Sam. I rushed down a few steps that were on top of the building and when I saw my exit, I fell. I tripped over one of the obstacles and saw that I made a gash on my arm on the corner of one of the stone steps. I pushed myself forward ignoring the pain when I heard their shouts creep closer. I jumped a few steps reaching a different pair of stairs. I rushed quickly but quietly hoping not to make a sound, it didn't work I made a quick step and the stairs crashed against the brick wall making a loud metal rasp. I looked up to see Sam's head peering over the edge and meeting her eyes, I ran. I rushed down ignoring the noise and when I reached the bottom, I saw the red door. I pounded loudly hoping Alex would answer quickly. I turned to see Carly and Sam rushing down the stairs. I felt Alex's hand grip my arm and pull me in.

**Talk about description! X] Thanx for reviews and such I appreciate it, Really! I do.**

**Send some idea's, thoughts, cookies anything really!**

**Happy soon to be new year!**

**I always say it's my last update then I update x]**

**R&R**

**Peace V**


	5. Chapter 5

**Framed**

**Don't own iCarly SORRY!**

**Freddie's POV**

"Alex," I gasped.

"So..."

"I remember people following us and me following Kyle to a tall building,"

"Okay, do you remember anything between me and you?"

"Let me walk around..." I scanned the small living room that had a torn up beige couch and a broken T.V; I saw a small kitchen that was pretty clean and a small narrow hallway on the side. Alex watched closely as I scanned he area with my eyes and proceed to walk to the hallway. I saw only 2 doors along the walls. I opened one to reveal a bathroom, which didn't remind me of anything.

"So..."

"Nothing yet..." I whispered. I placed my hand on the second doorknob and carefully turned it. I slowly peered in to see Alexandra's bedroom.

"_You sure?" I asked lying down beside her._

"_More than I will ever be," she whispered in my ear._

"_What about Sam?"_

"_Dump her, promise."_

"_Promise," I sighed._

_Alex giggled triumphantly, and turned to face me. "I love you," she said tracing my jaw line._

"_Love you too," I said kissing her on the lips. Then she proceeded to undo the buttons of my shirt._

"Ahhh!" I screamed falling back against the wall.

Alex ran towards me, "Freddie?"

"I slept with you?" I gasped.

She smiled happily, "now you remember."

"But, but, but—"

She placed her finger on my lips to silence me, "no one needs to know,"

"I don't even know you!" I yelled getting up.

"Don't move!" I stopped and turned to face Alex.

"I can be your enemy or I can be your—"

"Friend," I finished for her.

"Do you want Sam to know?"

"Blackmailer," I whispered

"Call me what you want," she traced her fingers in my shoulder. "I'll be your friend," she whispered.

I sighed with relief, "Okay,"

"With benefits," she licked my cheek.

"I take enemy," I moved back and tripped on the couch falling backwards, "Alex I don't know you," I said crawling backwards.

"Than get to know me," she whispered walked towards me.

I stopped crawling and looked up at her. "Really, Alex. Just tell me what happened,"

She bent down and lifted my chin so I would look directly in her eyes. "I don't think so," she slowly pressed her lips on mine. For some reason, I kissed her back. I hoped if I did she would just tell me. I knew she was smiling she slowly licked my lower lip for entrance, but I kept it closed.

"Freddie, don't be difficult," she said when she crawled on top of me.

"Alex...What are you doing?"

"Showing you the benefits,"

"I'm good," I squeaked when her hand trailed up my pant leg.

"I'm not," she pushed me back to the ground causing me to hit my head, it went black.

I slowly opened my eyes hoping everything was a really vivid dream. I got up and looked around knowing I was still in Alexandra's place. I pushed myself forward and winced, I looked down and remembered the gash on my arm. I saw that it was bandaged up.

"Alex?" I sighed pushing myself up with my other arm.

"Gosh you're okay!" Alex ran towards me.

"Um, yeah. It was your fault,"

"I know I am super sorry!" she actually whimpered.

"It's okay?"

"You should go your friends are looking for you!" she pushed me out the door.

"Thanks?"

"Freddie..."

"Yeah..." I said backing out more into the alley way.

"I'm sorry; you don't have to talk to me again. I'm not worth it." She whispered. She slowly closed the door before I could say anything.

As soon as I turned around I felt guilty, and I was tackled to the ground.

"What were you doing with that slut!?" Sam screamed in my face. She punched my arm and I flinched.

"Sam!"

"Tell me!" she punched me again, really hard.

"Stop it!" I yelled angrily scaring her enough to stop.

"Alex, is HELPING me!" I yelled at her putting empathises on helping.

"How? She kissing you? You love her don't you? You hate me!" she yelled.

"What is with girls and their stupid conclusions? I liked you better as a friend not a girlfriend!"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "What happened to your arm?"

"Well if you listened you would know," I sneered. "Where's Carly?"

"Her apartment,"

"I'm going to talk with her,"

"Well I am coming,"

"No, no your not. Go to my apartment or something." I stalked off before she could reply.

Thoughts swirled in my head. Alex was she my friend? More than friend? Enemy? Could I trust her? And Sam...I walked around not knowing were I was going I just walked around not really paying attention to my surrounding. I stopped suddenly remembering I had to go to Carly's apartment. I was about to turn around when I heard a loud honking.

"FREDDIE!" I turned my head slightly to see Alex calling my name. I finally noticed I was on the street. I looked to see the bright lights of a car coming towards me. I turned my head again just to see Alex push me. As soon as she did I grabbed onto her arm so she didn't just stand there. We both laid on the blacktop panting and gasping for air.

"Alex, you just..."

"Welcome," she smiled. I looked over at her to see tears in her eyes.

"Alex, it's okay, it's over," I whispered, hugging her small frame.

"You could've died, I could've died," she whimpered.

For a girl that tried to force me into a relationship with her 5 minutes ago, this was a shock. "Alex, please stop crying," I pulled her closer to me. "Come with me..." I got up and saw she didn't move. I grabbed her and picked her up bridal style.

"Freddie what are you doing?"

"Your coming to my place," she smiled slightly and nuzzled her head in my shoulder.

"What are you doing with her!" Carly yelled when I walked into my apartment.

"She just saved my life," I yelled back. I placed Alex on the couch, she fell asleep.

"Stop lying," Sam sternly said.

"I'm not!"

"Freddie, really,"

"You guys are unbelievable, this girl might actually care more about me than you!" I yelled at Carly.

"Shut up!" she screamed back, which scared me.

"If you care so much about her than leave!"

"I live here!"

"Spencer pays!" Carly yelled back.

"Fine, Sam we're through," I picked up Alex and stormed out. **(A/N: Don't worry this is a Seddie story.) **

My sneakers crushed the gravel below as I walked to Alex's home. Some tears silently fell but I kept walking trying not to think. Only the sounds of Alex's faint breathing and soft heartbeat kept me going. Did I really just break up with the love of me life? I stood in front of the red door realising that Alex had the key.

"Alex," I whispered shaking her slightly.

"Hmm..."

"Key please," I whispered as if I would wake someone else up.

"Oh here," she reached in her back pocket and pulled out a small sliver key.

"Thanks," I opened the door and set her on the couch. I slid down against the wall and buried my face in my hands.

"Freddie do your friends hate you?" Alex said stretching and sitting up.

The thought never occurred to me but I knew the answer in a heartbeat, "yeah..." I whispered into my hands.

A smile spread across her face, "good."

"Yeah...wait what?" I looked up to see her scheming face.

"Wanna know the story, okay. You made Kyle kill himself, it's your fault."

"What?" I whispered.

"Listen to me, it was your fault. In reality you're probably the cause of most deaths," she laughed.

"But you...what?"

"I faked saved your life and got your trust, you were easier than I thought," she raised my chin. "Run," she whispered.

"What? Why?"

"It's your fault, what are you going to do? Cry to Sam and Carly, they hate you, I hate you. The damn world hates you. If you run no one will care. Run," she whispered. She is such a manipulative little bitch, but she seemed to kinda make sense

I hesitantly got up and turned to the door. I ran.

Sam's POV

"We were too hard on him," I said to Carly who now sulked on the couch.

"He broke up with you," Carly stated.

"I know, I was there. It was because we judged him too quick we were being bitches to him."

Three knocks were heard at the door and Carly went to answer it, she gasped and stepped back and Alex walked in with tears in her eyes.

"Freddie killed Kyle, he told me. It slipped out, he's on the run," she whimpered. She fell to the ground crying while Carly and I started at her in shock. Say what?!

**See that's where the title of the story comes in Framed x] Longest Chapter EVER! Well in this story x] I have a feeling that the rest of the chapters will be shorter though sorry!? X]**

**Thanks for reviews and for the Alerts you pplz did.**

**Alex seems like insane and kinda bipolar but whatever x]**

**R&R**

**Peace V**


	6. Chapter 6

**Framed**

**Don't own iCarly SORRY!**

**Sam's POV**

"What?" Carly said staring her down.

"He was talking to me and he just said it," she whimpered.

"But, it's Freddie he couldn't kill a fly," I said stepping towards Alex.

"Yet he gets drunk and high," Carly said while she gritted her teeth.

"I'm sorry," Alex whispered getting to her feet.

"Do you know where he could've gone?" I started to shake; he killed someone?

"No, he just took off running when he realised what he said," she closed her eyes and steadied her breathing, "I just had to tell you guys, you're his best friends."

"Thanks," Carly whispered sitting on the couch still shocked.

"I'll leave you guys alone," Alex carefully walked backwards to the door, "I'm sorry," she whispered again.

"Yeah, see ya," I said to her retreating figure.

"Sam what do we do," Carly whimpered giving me a puppy dog look.

"We have to find him, make him turn himself in before something else happens," I pulled Carly up from the couch.

Carly nodded her head, "Yeah, get ready. We'll leave ASAP," she wrote something down on a piece of paper, "For Spencer."

I nodded my head, "Let's go,"

Freddie's POV

I had no idea where I was going, what I was doing or way on earth I even listened to Alex and ran. In her own sick way she was right, it was my fault; whatever I did pushed Kyler to the edge, I pushed him and directed him to his own death.

I slowly lifted my head to see Seattle fading away behind me. I was on a train, a train leading somewhere I already forgot about. Light headed from all the events of today I let my head hit the window with a thud and fall asleep.

I awoke suddenly when I lunged forward out of my seat hitting the ground, "ow..." I rubbed my head and got up.

"Next stop Vancouver, Canada have your passports out," the voice boomed through the intercom.

"What?..." I whispered to myself.

I sat back on my seat and searched my small bag praying that I brought it. I shuffled through my bag and came across a success. Before I left I went to my apartment to grab some things, I was on the run but I wasn't stupid.

As soon as I got of the train wind whipped through my body. I was in Canada, and it was September **(A/N: there was no school in the past so guess he dropped out?) **I looked down at my T-shirt and jeans; I give myself 2 hours before I freeze. I walked around the train station wondering where to go; I am in a new country now.

I wandered around the streets and roads while the darkness started to grow around me. "Why did I run..." I muttered to myself. I saw a motel grow larger in the distance, guess I'll stay there for the night.

I slowly creaked open the door and saw some guy reading a magazine.

"Hey?"

His eyes shot up to meet mine, a shocked expression spread on his face; I guessing this place isn't good with business.

"Hi," he placed his magazine down and met my eyes.

"How much for a night?"

"100?" he said more as a question than a statement.

"Okay..." I pulled out 5 20's and he handed me the key to room 329.

"Thanks," I dragged my one bag out of the office and down the hall.

I trudged down the hallway looking at the cracked and broken windows and the peeled pain on the doors. I saw the cracked tiles and dried up plants, yea super fun. I slowly opened the door to my room and saw the room was actually pretty decent. There was a clean bed spread, the floor was hardwood, and one thing was for sure it was better than the place we stayed when Sam got us that room when we went to Dingo studios. I walked around the room and went into the washroom; it had a shattered glass with pieces of glass everywhere. I slowly bent down and picked a small shard; about the size of my pinkie. I remembered when my mom died, how cutting kinda made me feel better. I placed the shard on my wrist, but I couldn't. Looked and was able to catch a few glimpses of my pale skin and the bags under my eyes even though I slept for a long time on the train. I raised the glass again to my wrist; I closed my eyes and dropped my arm. I remembered how hard it was to stop and how Carly and Sam did everything they could to help me; then again they hate me now. I quickly raised the glass and made a slash, I stared at the red tear drops. I felt nothing, no sadness, no sense of relief, no happiness, and no emotion. I made another slash waiting for something to just come up. What am I to dead to feel anything? I got on the ground and buried my face in my hands. I soon feel into deep sleep, I had no dreams, no nightmares; darkness just got me and I grabbed a hold of it.

Sam's POV

"Should we bring Alex,"

"I dunno," Carly shrugged as we walked to the train station. We searched everywhere asked every person and even went to the airport to ask people, when we were walking the street's someone pointed out that they saw him going to the GO station **(A/N: that's the only Canadian train station I know so deal with the fact x]) **

"So..."

"Why not," Carly said she grabbed my arm and we headed to the alley way.

I pounded on the door and Alex opened it, rubbing her eyes and her frustration seemed to be glowing from her.

"What?" she asked groggily.

"Were going to find Freddie, wanna come?" Carly said perkier than even.

Alex immediately straighten up, "I'm there," she slammed the door in our faced leaving us in confusion; we were about to leave when she rushed out with a small bag, "let's go."

"I am so sorry, you had to pack!" Carly coated her words with consideration.

"It's good, I'll help you guys convince him," a sly smile crept on her face, suddenly I hated her.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

When we got to the train station we were shocked to hear that Freddie did in fact go on a train, but it was the fact that he went to Canada which shocked us more.

"Doesn't he hate Canada?" Carly asked while we sat down on the train.

"Why?" Alex asked shifting uncomfortably in her seat across from us.

"Canada's the country where his dad died bungee jumping," I whispered.

I wondered what goes on in his head right now; he told someone he killed his 'best' friend. Was he planning on dieing the same way his father did, on the same bridge; is that why he went to Canada? Did he forget? Is he okay? Is he eating? Sleeping? Crying? I struggled with myself. I should've never let him go, I would have told the cops but he would get help. Thoughts rushed in my mind, does he think about us, he broke up with me in a flash because I didn't accept Alex, yet here we are with her to help get Freddie back. I should of talked to her and actually met her she cares for Freddie as much as I do.

"Sam," Alex whispered, Carly had fallen asleep.

"Yeah?"

"I can't hold it in any longer..." she sighed sadly and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Hold what in?" I shifted away from her hold.

"I slept with Freddie," her head hung low and she tensed.

"What?" I gritted through my teeth.

"It was that night, the one he forgot, I'm sorry. I still haven't forgiven myself," she burst into tears and fell on my lap.

I had no idea what to do, should I beat her or comfort her? Who is to blame now? More questions plunged into my mind and I subconsciously just rubbed Alex's back while she cried. I let tears slowly fall down my face, was it Freddie's fault? So many emotions rushed through me, anger, sadness, and nothing. Should I be made at him? Was it really his fault? It was the alcohol.

When we arrived in Canada I explained everything to Carly she was also not sure what to do. I didn't really trust Alex why would she tell me this. Did she plan something? She didn't really think I would hurt her she tensed a bit but, that was it.

"Where too?" Alex asked slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Ask around?" Carly shrugged and we nodded our heads in agreement.

**Okay I THINK this is the 3****rd**** last chapter...x] that means 2 chapter's left, I am not sure maybe 1 chapter left depends how much description I put in and the time I have.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Framed**

**Don't own iCarly SORRY!**

**Sam's POV**

We finally found out he was staying in some cheap motel and we started walking over there. We found out because people said he walked and the closest motel was a really crappy one.

Alex called the cops and we were ready for him to be turned in we entered the 'lobby' and saw the scared manger.

"Freddie Benson!" I yelled in his face.

"3-316,"

"Good, hand me the key," Alex said.

He opened the drawer and quickly handed it to her, then two cops came in, they looked like mounties then I remembered, Canada.

We all stood in front of the door, I was scared I felt bad for doing this to him but, it was his fault.

I nodded my head towards Alex who smiled and proceeded to go in. "Give me 5 minutes,"

We looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

Being the curious person I am as soon as the door shut behind her I placed my ear on the door, the mounties and Carly looked at me but soon shrugged their shoulders and did the same.

"You look awful," Alex said laughing.

"Thanks, you too!" Freddie said, his voice cracked but he was able to say it with sarcasm.

"I'm disappointed in you,"

"What did you want me to do run, that would make me guiltier,"

"You still ran idiot,"

"Yeah, well I wanted to be in the last place my dad was,"

"I thought you would go crawling back to Sam, or Carly,"

"Well, I didn't,"

"Okay...but you're going to jail and you didn't kill Kyle, he committed suicide. Aren't you going to do something?"

"I don't give a shit anymore, I give myself like a month to live before I do the same," he laughed.

"Are you insane?"

"Yeah probably,"

I removed my ear from the door and looked at everyone wide-eyed. I burst in through the door causing Alex to shriek in shock. Freddie did look awful he had a blue and white polo that looked like it went through a shredder before he put it on, his jeans were ripped in various places and he didn't have any shoes on. He was deathly pale white and his eyes were so dark they looked black; his shiny hair was flopped down on the side of his face. He had jagged scars running down his face arms and anywhere with bare skin; it looked like he went through a shredder.

"Freddie..." I whispered.

He burst out laughing and got up from the crouch position on the floor, "Your funny, for a second I thought you cared," he looked at the cops, "Well let's go to jail."

"Your not, we heard what Alexandra said," his voice stern.

Shock passed through her face, "Wha-what?"

"Game over," Carly said, "does she go to jail?"

"Yup, she does," he pulled cuffs from his belt, "You are under arrest for the pressure of suicide," **(A/N: don't know what it's really called.)**

Soon she was dragged out throwing menacing glares at us.

"You okay Freddie?" Carly asked.

"Yes, I am. I have been living from nothing and almost killed myself 5 times...Life's great." He shoved us out the door. "Bye."

"Wait," I pushed the door open, "We're sorry, it's just that..."

"Go on...leave me alone. Go back to Seattle, Spencer is probably worried."

"We are not going to leave you!"

"Yes you are!"

"Freddie stop being difficult,"

"I don't give, I want to die,"

"Shut up!"

Than we kissed. Carly was so shocked she fell backwards.

"What now...?" Freddie whispered when we pulled apart.

"Back to square one..."

**The End!!!!!!!!**

**I know it REALLY BAD! It's just with exams and culminatings and everything, I wanted this off my mind, if someone has a better ending write it and post it yourself or send it to me on a PM...can you do that...and I'll give the full credie SORRY!**

**PEACE V**


End file.
